I'd Rather Be In Love
by kinbari-nico-ru-maikeru
Summary: [AU] Kagome and Inu have been friends since kindergarten. During the winter dance, Kagome realizes she loves Inu. --Song Fic--
1. I'd Rather Be In Love

**I'd Rather Be In Love**

**Summary-** [AU] Kagome Higurashi and Inu Yasha have been friends since Kindergarten. When it's their senior year winter dance, Kagome realizes she's head over heels in love with Inu. But he doesn't know it. Will he find out?

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own Inuyasha nor the song, "I'd Rather Be In Love" by Michelle Branch.

*~*~*

Kagome grinned when she saw her best friend in the whole world, Inu, walk up to her. He seemed downhearted, with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. His long black hair that Kagome loved to play with was flying around in the damp Seattle air.

"Hey, Inu! What's up?" Kagome asked, once he stopped next to her.

"Kikyo dumped me," He said. "I gave her everything, and she dumped me!" Kagome's eyes softened. Kikyo was Inuyasha's girlfriend. She was the snobbiest girl in school, and Kagome had no idea how Inuyasha could stand her.

"Well, she wasn't everything," Kagome said.

"She was to me!" Inu said. Kagome's eyes narrowed when she saw a tear slide down her friend's cheek.

"How dare you! You, the great and mighty Inu Yasha, is suddenly weak because some ordinary, PLAIN girl dumped him?" Kagome scoffed. "Your brother should see you now. He'll be laughing his head off. Not that I've ever seen Sesshoumaru laugh, that is."

Inu pulled his head up, and gave Kagome a dry look. "You can laugh all you want, Kag, but you've never fallen in love before."

"No, I haven't," Kagome said, her voice turning as cold as ice. "And yet when Kouga broke up with me, I nearly killed myself." Inu suddenly regretted his words.

Kagome had been in her bathroom with the razor, about to slice her wrists when Inu had stopped her. It was because of him that she was still living.

"You never realized that I was in love with Kouga, did you?" She asked. "And yet, I nearly committed suicide, because he broke up with me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Inu said.

"Really? Well, I could've guessed that's what you meant!" Kagome said, now fully angry. "Look, if I get any angrier, I'll do something I may regret. I'll see you at school." With that, the eighteen year old walked towards their school.

Inu sighed. Even on a topic of his sadness, he could still get Kagome to blow a fuse.

*~*~*

By the time second period ended, Inu had gotten Kagome from being angry.

"It's all right," Kagome said. "I'm sorry about Kikyo."

"And I'm sorry about bringing up Kouga again," Inu said. They both smiled at each other and walked towards their choir class. Inu suddenly put a scared face on when he saw their substitute, Mr. Madison, there [a/n- inside joke. Read my inu fic, "resurrection" to understand it...].

"You scared of him?" Kagome asked, with a smirk.

"Quick, pretend your my girlfriend," Inu said. Kagome blushed slightly, but nodded. Her face turned even more red when he slipped his arm around her waist as they walked into the classroom.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that Mr. Madison gave Kagome a death stare as he looked at Inu with... starry eyes?!

*~*~*

Kagome and Inu didn't have the same lunches, so she ate with her other friend, Sango Taijiya.

"Hey, Kag! What's up?" Sango asked.

"Nothing much. You have a date for the dance yet?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.

"Miroku's trying to get me to go with him, though," Sango said. "But if he touches me ONE MORE TIME, he won't be ABLE to go anywhere!"

Kagome snickered. "Well, you're lucky. No one seems to want to go with me."

"What about Inu?" Sango asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"WHAT?!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You two are head over heels for each other. It's so easy to see!"

"I don't like Inu like that!!" Kagome said. "And besides, even if I did, he doesn't like me like that."

"Come on! Just ask him, for crying out loud!" Sango said. "You like him, he likes you!"

"He does not like me! He likes Kikyo!"

"Ah! You didn't deny that you like him!" Sango said, grinning. (^________^)

"Okay, so I'm not." Kagome said, sighing. "I do like him, but... he doesn't like me..."

"Look at his girlfriend. Look at you. See the similarities?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled.

"Eh, he doesn't like me..." She continued to say, even when she walked into chemistry, where she was partners with Inu. Inu's eyes looked confused when he asked, "Who doesn't like you?"

She blushed, and didn't answer.

*~*~*

Inu walked with Kagome to their houses, talking about everyday things. Eventually, the topic went to the dance.

"Are you taking anyone?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know," Inu admitted. "I haven't thought about taking anyone as a date other than Kikyo." That hurt Kagome a lot, even though she didn't show it. "You taking anyone?"

"No one's asked me yet," Kagome said. '_Oh please ask... oh please ask... oh please ask..! ASK, YOU BAKA!!'_ Her thoughts were screaming to Inu. She did a flirtatious smile and winked at Inu. Or, she tried.

"You got something in your teeth, and do you have anything in your eye?" He asked. She sighed, and walked past him towards her house.

*~*~*

Kagome practiced her part for the winter dance. Certain singers in choir were permitted to sing for it, and she offered. And the song she chose? She might as well shoot herself now, she'll be so embarrassed.

Why'd she have to choose THAT song?! She wondered, as she went over the lines again.

*~*~*

Now, it was the day of the dance. Inu knocked on Kagome's door, wanting to talk to her about something. Kikyo had asked to go out with him again.

"Hey, Mrs. H!" He said, when her mother answered the door. "Is Kag home?"

"Yes, she is. She's getting ready for the dance, though. Don't be long. She has to get there early," Mrs. Higurashi said, allowing the boy in. Inu walked upstairs to Kagome's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Kag! It's me, Inu!" He said. She opened her door, and smiled brightly. Inu noticed she had a bathrobe on. "Aren't you supposed to be dressed for the dance?"

"I am! I have my dress underneath this. I'm doing my hair and stuff like that!" She said. "Whatcha doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you something. Kikyo asked me to take her back," Inu said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Well, what did you say?" She asked.

"I said, yeah. Aren't you happy for me?" He asked. She sighed, inwardly.

"Yes, I am," She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "You better go. I have to finish getting ready." Inu smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, before leaving. When he left, Kagome fell down on her bed, and started to sob uncontrollably.

*~*~*

She had gotten to the dance really early, continually adding concealer under her eyes.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango yelled. She saw her friend sniffling. "What's wrong?"  
"He's going with Kikyo.." She whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Well... sing your heart out, girl," Sango said, hugging Kagome tightly. "Make him want you bad." Kagome smiled lightly.

"I'll try," Kagome said, smoothing out her dress.

*~*~*

Inu felt proud to hold Kikyo's arm when they walked into the now packed gymnasium. They walked near the stage to hear the music well.

"Kikyo, I'm glad you took me back," He said. Kikyo gave him a forced smile.

"Well... I needed you back," Kikyo said. In her mind, she thought, '_Naraku dumped me last minute.'_

He kissed her, and they moved to the music.

*~*~*

Kagome's stomach was doing backflips when it was her turn to sing.

"And now, with our greatest pleasure, Kagome Higurashi is singing "I'd Rather Be In Love"!" Their principal announced. The student body applauded, as she stepped up to the microphone.

"T-this is dedicated to one special person who will never know how I feel," She said, before the music started.

"_I cannot help it_

_I couldn't stop it if I tried_

_The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness inside_

_And I've heard that you can't fight love,_

_so I won't complain_

_'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?"_

Inu didn't dance during this song. His attention was on Kagome. Who was she singing the song to?

  


"_'Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm all alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you"_

  


Kikyo was putting her long nails into his skin, but he didn't budge. He was too in tune of Kagome's singing. But, seriously, who was she singing that song to? Kouga?

"Fine, Inu. Have it that way," Kikyo said. "We're over, forever!" He didn't pay any attention. It was still focused on Kagome.

  


"_Turn out the lights now_

_To see is to believe_

_I just want you near me_

_I just want you here with me_

_And I'd give up everything only for you_

_It's the least that I could do"_

  


Kagome was putting her heart and soul into this song. Especially this part. It reminded her vaguely of when Inu had saved her life. Possibly the moment she realized she loved him.

She took one look at Inu and saw that Kikyo wasn't next to him. He was watching her intently.

She sang the refrain loudly, and quieted down.

  


"_Why are we afraid to be in love?  
To be loved_

_I can't explain it_

_I know it's tough to be loved..._

  


_And I'd rather be in love_

_Yes, I'd rather be in love_

_Oh, I'd rather be in love with you..."_

  


She finished singing, and the students applauded loudly. She smiled sheepishly, and she walked off the stage. The first person who stopped her was the one she dedicated the song to - Inu.

"That was beautiful," He whispered. She smiled, lightly. "Who was it for?" She didn't answer. "Who?"

"I... sang it for... y--" She stopped. He would laugh at her. She lowered her head down so that she couldn't see him.

"For who, Kagome?" He put his fingers under her chin to look at her in the eyes.

"Y-you..." She whispered. Surprise showed up in his violet eyes, as he looked at her intently.

"Me? You sang it... for me?" Inu asked. She nodded. "But... why?"

"I've liked you since you stopped me from killing myself," She admitted.

"But... why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you liked me back," She said. She lowered her head again.

Inu pulled her face up, and kissed her full on the lips. He pulled away, and said, "I guess you have your answer, huh?" She looked at him, surprised.

"What about... Kikyo?" She asked. "Don't you lov--" She was interrupted by another kiss.

"I love you," He said. "Kikyo was a decoy. I thought you wouldn't want another boyfriend since Kouga." She smiled.

They kissed again, until they heard, "*ahem!" from behind them.

They turned, and saw Miroku and Sango standing there. Both had a smirk on their face.

"Told ya," They said at the same time.

*~*~*

A/n- Aww... I love sweet endings, ne? Hope ya liked!

  



	2. What A Girl Wants

**"I'd Rather Be In Love"**

**Part II**

**What A Girl Wants**

_**(a/n- **Since I was asked by nearly EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER of this fic for a sequel or a prequel, I decided to do it. ^_^)_

_(**Disclaimer-** Inuyasha-tachi belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Comics. I'm merely screwing their lives over for this fic (lol). "What A Girl Wants" is copyright Christina Aguilera.)_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**Whatever makes me happy and sets you free**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**Whatever keeps me in your arms**_

  


_**Yeah c'mon**_

  


Kagome sighed, as she felt Inu put his arms around her. It was now their fifth date, and Inu hadn't even dropped the romantic-ness of each date. For this date, they were on a private yacht off of Washington state that Inu's parents owned. (They had a lot of money.) Of course, being in the Northwestern Pacific United States in the middle of March did make things kind of... cold.

Kagome had been shivering before Inu had wrapped his arms around her. He seemed so in tune with her. She had barely been shivering. No guy would've noticed, but Inu did.

"You okay?" He asked. Kagome lifted her head up to smile at him.

"I'm fine. Just surprised at all this," Kagome said. He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, this yacht ride. I don't deserve all this, Inu."

"Yes, you do," Inu objected. "You deserve the best the world has to offer, Kagome." Kagome touched his cheek, lightly.

"You're so sweet," She murmured, before pecking him on the cheek. Inu seemed disappointed that the kiss didn't land where he wanted to. He put a smirk on his face, and pulled Kagome into his lap. She gasped.

"Hey!" She said, laughing. "You big brute!" Inu continued to smirk, as he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her full on the lips. When they pulled apart (after a few minutes, of course), Kagome's cheeks were bright pink, and it wasn't because of the cold.

"You trickster," Kagome said. "Kitsune!"

"What in the hell is a kitsune?" Inu asked. (a/n- remember, they're in Seattle, they don't know much Japanese...) Kagome grinned. So he didn't know Japanese, did he?

"Ai shiteru..." She said. It was great having a Grandfather in Japan who taught her when she visited.

"What the hell? What are you saying, Kagome?" Inu asked. She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Inu no kawaii," She whispered, in his ear. Inu was feeling rather scared. She wasn't saying she didn't love him... did she?

"What are you saying?" Inu repeated.

"I'm guessing you don't know Japanese," Kagome said, pulling her face closer to his. "So, I'll give you a lesson.

"A kitsune is a fox. In Japan, they were tricksters.  
"Kawaii means cute..."

"Wait, so 'Inu no kawaii' means I'm not cute?!" Inu asked, his eyebrow twitching. His own girlfriend was saying he wasn't cute?

"No, no!! That's not what it means at all! It means 'Inu is cute!'" Kagome told him. She grinned when Inu blushed, slightly.

"O-okay, what does 'Ai shiteru' mean?" Inu asked.

"Uh..." Kagome was now the one blushing. "It means... 'I love you'." Inu looked at her in the eyes, deeply.

"Well, then, Kagome..." He said, pulling his face closer to her's, "Ai shiteru." Kagome smiled brightly, and kissed him.

  


_**Like a rock, you waited so patiently**_

_**While I got it together,**_

_**While I figured it out**_

_**I only looked but I never touched**_

_**'Cause in my heart was a picture of us**_

_**Holding hands, making plans**_

_**And it's lucky for me you understand**_

  


Inu and Kagome were walking back to Kagome's house from the docks, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. When they reached her door, Inu stopped her from going inside.

"What's wrong, Inu?" Kagome asked. He pulled out a long, blue velvet box from his jacket pocket, and handed it to her. "What's this?"

"Open it," Inu instructed. Kagome did, and saw a tiny, golden locket in the middle. She looked at Inu with admiration, and opened the locket. Inside was a picture of the two when they were seven, both holding hands, and laughing, even though they were covered in mud.

"Aww..." Kagome said. "What did I do to deserve such a sweet boyfriend?" Inu grinned.

"Yeah, I thought the sweet trick might help," Inu said. Kagome's face contorted to confusion.

"Wha-?" Kagome asked.

"Let's go inside, okay?" Inu asked. Kagome nodded, still not understanding Inu's statement. They walked inside her house, and closed the front door. The lights were still on, in indication that Kagome's mother was still awake.

Suddenly, Inu fell down to one knee. Kagome gave him another look of confusion.

"What in the seven hells are you doing, Inu? I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?" Kagome asked. Inu looked at her in the eyes.

"You love me right?" He asked.

"Of course I do, silly," Kagome said, and saw that he had grabbed her left hand. Her heart started beating heavily. _He can't be... no... we're only in 11th grade!!_

"And you know I love you, right?" He asked. She nodded. "Kagome, will you... marry me?"

Kagome was shocked. He asked her? Already?

"I understand if it's too early. But, I... I love you too much to let you go, Kagome," Inu said. (a/n- don't say it's too early, reviewers, 'cuz a friend of mine's sister is engaged and she's a junior, too.) "I know. But, we can wait until after graduation, when we're both in college, and..."

"You don't mind if I think about this, will you?" Kagome asked.

"Of course not," Inu said. Inwardly, it made him slightly scared. She wasn't thinking of no, was she? "It is a big decision. I better go. I'll pick you up tomorrow, okay?"

"All right. See you later, Inu," Kagome said, closing the door after Inu. She fell onto the floor, twirling the locket between her fingers, thinking about Inu's request.

  


_**What a girl wants**_

_**what a girl needs**_

_**Whatever makes me happy and sets you free**_

_**And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**Whatever keeps me in your arms**_

_**And I'm thanking you for being there for me**_

  


The next morning, Inu walked up to Kagome's house, and knocked on the front door. Her younger brother, Souta, opened it, and scrutinized him.

"Hey, Souta, what's up?" Inu asked.

"Are ya really gonna be my brother?" Souta asked. "'Cuz Kagome's spreading a rumor that you asked to marry her."

"I did ask her," Inu said. "But she hasn't answered me yet. Is she ready for school yet?"

"She's sick," Souta reported. "Mom sent her to bed. But, you can see her before school, I think." The eleven year old let Inu in, and Inu all but ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. He stopped, when he saw the door ajar.

"What should I do, Mama?" Kagome was asking.

"Kagome-chan, I think you should," her mother said. Inu grinned. One on his side. "Although, you are a bit young to think about this right now."

"I know, Mama! I can't think of what to do! I love him with all my heart, but..." Kagome stopped. "I don't want to be hurt again."

"I understand, Kagome. After your father left us, I still can't look at another man without remembering your father and how he hurt me," Her mother said. "But you've known Inu for nearly all your life. You can trust him."

"I know I can trust him, Mama... I... I don't know... I don't know if we might change... if he might fall for someone else... If I may fall for someone else... I don't want to hurt him, and I don't want to be hurt in return," Kagome said. Inu bit his lip. Thinking about it now, proposing to Kagome wasn't really such a good idea. At least, not right now. Suddenly, he looked at his watch. Quarter to eight. Uh oh. He was late for school.

  


_**A weaker man might've walked away**_

_**But you had faith**_

_**Strong enough to move over and give me space**_

_**While I got it together**_

_**While I figured it out**_

_**They say if you love something let it go**_

_**If it comes back its yours**_

_**And that's how you know**_

_**It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure**_

_**And you're ready and willin to give me more than**_

  


Kagome was feeling guilty. Was she pulling Inu on a string? Was she even worse than Kikyo? She sobbed into her pillow, and then looked at her alarm clock. It was now after school. Inu should be coming to see her. He usually did when she was sick. Even before they went out.

She got out of bed, and looked out her window. Sitting on the windowsill was a bouquet of roses, with a card. Kagome reached out to pick out the card, and read it. It said,

"**_Kagome,_**

_**I know I may be rushing you to do something that you may not want to do, and I'm sorry. Forgive me for everything. But, I want you to know, I'll always be there for you. No one could replace you in my heart.**_

_**- Inu"**_

Kagome was touched. Then was curious. How did he know she was afraid he'd love someone else. Then she remembered this morning. She thought she heard someone outside her bedroom door. It must've been Inu. She felt even more guilty.

Should she marry him, or not? If she decided yes, then she'd be giving away a chance at a career she wanted, but if she said no, then she could hurt the two of them.

Kagome walked back, and sat on her bed, deep in thought.

Suddenly, she heard a tapping at the window. She looked up, and saw Inu's friend, Miroku there. He had a concerned look on his face.

Kagome opened the window, and let him in.

"Why didn't you come through the door?" Kagome asked.

"Your mother didn't want someone with my... ahem... reputation... through the door. So, I chose your window," Miroku admitted. "Inu told me what happened last night."

"Oh..." Kagome said.

"You shouldn't feel guilty if you have to say no. He'll understand."

"I know, but..." Kagome stopped. "What if I don't want to say no?"

"Huh?" Miroku asked.

"I don't want to say yes, but I don't want to say no, either," Kagome said. "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what you should do, and neither can Sango, so don't go asking her." Miroku told her. "Think about it, and then tell him."

"Arigato, Miroku," Kagome said, slipping into Japanese on accident.

"You're perfectly welcome, Kagome-sama," Miroku said, smirking.

"You speak Japanese, too?" Kagome asked.

"I was born there, Kagome, remember?" Miroku reminded her. "But, scattering away from that subject, tell me about that yacht ride."

"Why? Didn't Inu give you enough details?"

"He didn't tell me jack squat," Miroku said.

"Oh, why do you want to know?"

"I may want to woo Sango that way."  
  


_**What a girl wants**_

_**What a girl needs**_

_**Whatever keeps me happy and sets you free**_

_**And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly**_

_**What a girl wants**_

_**what a girl needs **_

_**Whatever keeps me in your arms**_

_**And I'm thanking you for being there for me**_

  


_**A girl needs somebody who's sensitive but tough**_

_**Somebody there when the going gets rough**_

_**Every night he'll be givin' his love**_

_**To just one girl**_

_**Somebody cool, but real tender too**_

_**Somebody, baby, just like you**_

_**Can keep me hangin' around**_

_**With the one who always knew**_

  


Kagome finished her conversation with Miroku, and let him escape through her bedroom window. She sighed, especially when the window tapped again.

"Miroku, I told you already--" She stopped when she saw who it was. Inu. He looked hurt. "Inu!"

"You... were expecting Miroku?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "Then, why did you say his name?"

"Because he was here earlier! He came through here, and I thought it was him again."

Inu's eyes dropped the hurt puppy look. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"You know, you shouldn't ask," Kagome said. "Considering..."

"Considering what?" Inu asked, when he climbed in. He took a look at Kagome's attire (which was a pair of faded pajamas) and listened intently to what she had to say.

"Considering that I..." Kagome bit her lip. "I would accept your proposal."

Inu's eyes widened. "Y-you do?" He asked. She smiled, softly, and nodded. He yelled in triumph, picked Kagome up, and spun her around. She giggled, and held on to him tightly. "I'm not gonna hurt you or anything, Kagome, I promise. I love you too much to let you go." Kagome smiled brighter, and hugged him.

"Ai shiteru," She whispered, before they kissed.

A/n- Okay, I know some people are gonna tell me that in 11th grade it's too early to propose. In reality, it's not. My friend's sister is still engaged to her boyfriend (since last year, I think). She's in 11th grade, too. So please don't tell me something I already know. ^_^

Hope you like this fic! If you're lucky, I may do a final chapter (with a special song I have in my belt) about Kag's and Inu's wedding. ^_^  
  


Review!  
|

|

|

|

|

|

\/


	3. Yes I Will

**"I'd Rather Be In Love"**

**-Feat. "Yes I Will"-**

_**(a/n-** Hmm... one review? Only one? Well, thank you so much, **amy-chan**, for reviewing Yeah, I still haven't met a guy that sweet...)_

_Disclaimer- "Yes I will" belongs to the Backstreet Boys and "Inuyasha" belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Comics, and Sunrise._

*~*~*

  


Inu kept his promise. He didn't start choosing designs for their wedding until around the end of their second year in college. Inu's and Kagome's mothers were like monsters when he asked for their advice on the wedding. Even Kagome went crazy when they went to go buying wedding dresses.

It kind of spooked Inu for a minute or two.

It was around a week before his wedding, and Miroku had somehow talked him into going to various clubs in Oregon. It was Miroku's idea, so if Inu got in trouble, he knew exactly who to blame.

"Inu, I was just wondering, but are you sure you want to marry her?" Miroku asked. Inu nodded. "I mean, sure you do, you proposed four years ago, but when did you realize you wanted to?"

"I don't know, actually," Inu admitted. "Ever since I was a kid, I thought of marrying her. I guess I've always wanted to." (aww...)

"That's sweet, but... you have wanted someone else, haven't you?"

"Are you trying to get me in trouble with Kagome, or what?" Inu asked, angrily. "Of course I haven't wanted anyone besides Kagome."

"Okay, okay, I was just asking," Miroku said, defending himself. "Oh, here's a club."

Inu stared at the sign in the window of the place.

"It's a strip club."

"So? You are still a bachelor, ya know," Miroku said, winking. "You still have one week."

"Yeah, but if I step one foot in a place like that, Kagome'll end the engagement," Inu said. "She will find out."

"Aa, but if you forget all about it..."

"Bastard, trying to get me drunk, too," Inu accused.

"I'm doing no such thing," Miroku defended.

"Uh huh... I'm still not going in," Inu said. "See ya. Get your own ride back to Seattle, I'm leaving."

"Hey! Okay, I'll go home with you, but the night before your wedding, I AM going to have a bachelor's party for you," Miroku said.

"Thanks for the tip. I'll spend the night with Kagome."

"Damn it."

Inu flashed a toothy grin as the two climbed into his car.

*~*~*

"Kagome, can I see it?" Sango asked. Sango had just gotten back from her college (in the Midwest).

"See what?" Kagome asked.

"The dresses! I want to see if my color choice was correct," Sango said.

"All right," Kagome relented, and dragged Sango into their guest bedroom, which was housing every single dress and tuxedo in the wedding. In short, it was full of ruffles. "Here they are!" Kagome said, pulling them out. They were all sky blue prom-like dresses.

"Wow, they look great!" Sango said. "How much?"

"Ouch, I knew you'd ask that." Kagome said, wincing when she remembered the prices. "Five hundred for each."

"You got lucky. Ryoko spent about one grand of each of her bridesmaids dresses," Sango told her. "And besides, yours are so beautiful. Ryoko's bridesmaids resembled nurses. Emergency room green."

"Ew!!" Kagome said, laughing. "I won't put my bridesmaids to that kind of torture!!"

"So, who's Inu's best man?" Sango asked, after they finished laughing.

"Miroku," Kagome answered.

"Oh no. I'll have to be walked down the aisle WITH HIM," Sango said, falling backwards.

"Ha ha! I didn't think of that," Kagome said, "Oh well, you can imagine it's your wedding."

"KAGOME!!" Sango growled, as Kagome laughed.

*~*~*

_**I open my eyes I see your face**_

_**I cannot hide, I can't erase**_

_**The way you make me feel inside**_

_**You complete me girl, that's why**_

_**Something about you makes me feel**_

_**Baby, my heart wants to reveal**_

_**I'm down on my knees I'm asking you**_

_**These three words I want to hear from you**_

  


Ever since they went to the same college, Inu and Kagome lived in the same apartment. They even slept in the same bed. But that was it, just sleeping. Inu would usually wake up last.

But, this being the day of their wedding, Inu woke up first. He kept Kagome in his arms, and looked at her face. He smiled, and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear. '_What would I do without you?'_ He thought, as Kagome's eyes blinked a little bit to wake up.

"G'Mornin'," She said. She put her head back onto his chest. "'Love you." His heart swelled at the words, as it did every time Kagome said it.

"I love you too," Inu said.

  


_**Yes, I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes, I will, so these three words I promise to**_

_**Yes, I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes, I will take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes, I will, baby I promise to**_

_**Yes, I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

  


Inu stood in front of the altar, in a crisp, new tuxedo, shaking as though he was in the middle of an earthquake. Thoughts floated through his mind as he thought of even leaving the church and starting a new life somewhere else. But, the only thing that kept him there was Kagome.

"Hey, Inu!" Souta said, as he ran up to him. The service hadn't started yet, and Souta, the ringbearer, kept running around like a chicken with his head cut off.

"Hi, Souta," Inu said, smiling.

"I just want to tell you, don't hurt her, ne?" Souta asked.

"What does ne mean?" Inu asked.

"It means huh, right," Souta said, exasperating. "Promise me you won't hurt Kagome, all right?"

"I won't hurt her," Inu promised. Souta grinned. "You better get back there, runt."

"See ya later, Inu!" Souta ran off to where he was supposed to start, and the music started.

  


_**This is no ordinary love**_

_**And I can never get enough**_

_**Of all the things you've given to me**_

_**My heart, my soul, my everything**_

_**Every night I thank you Lord (thank you Lord)**_

_**For giving me the strength to love her more**_

_**And more each day I promise her**_

_**As long as I hear those three words**_

  


Kagome felt like dashing out of there. She was scared. But then a thought floated back to her. This was Inu. He protected her when even the bullies in school forced everyone to leave her alone.

She smiled, and stood outside the doors of the sanctuary of the church (a/n- you know, the main part of it). She decided that since her father had died, she would walk down the aisle alone. Sango was right in front of her, grimacing that Miroku was holding her arm, but Kagome knew that Sango was really happy that Miroku was next to her.

"Good luck, Kagome," Sango said. Miroku turned and grinned.

"You know, you could choose me instead," He said, before getting pummeled by two fists.

Luckily, he walked down the aisle without falling unconscious.

Inu watched as Miroku and Sango walked down the aisle. Even though the two didn't show it, they were head over heels in love. He smiled at Sango who was currently blushing at something Miroku was saying.

Then his breath caught when he saw Kagome. She looked like an angel in all that white. Her blue eyes flashed nervousness. Her long raven hair that he loved was pulled back into dozens of ringlets.

She walked down the aisle, and stepped up to him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest asked. Her mother stood up, and so did her grandfather.

  


_**I stand beside you in everything you do**_

_**Wherever you go, whatever you do**_

_**Baby I'll be there**_

_**As God is my witness**_

_**I will carry this through**_

_**Till death do us part I promise to you**_

  


Inu kept his eyes directly on Kagome's, as he said his vows. Kagome did the same. She kept a breath-taking smile on her face, and her eyes, though filled with tears, were full of love.

"Does anyone not wish that these two shall not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest said. No one said anything. "Inu has wanted to say his own vows for Kagome."

He smiled, nervously, as he pulled out a slip of paper from his jacket.

"Kagome, I've known you since kindergarten. I've loved you since I met you. I can't imagine us with anyone else. You are the one that I live for, and if you hadn't came into my life, I have no idea what I'd do," He said.

Kagome smiled, lovingly at him.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest said. Inu kissed her softly.

  


_**Yes, I will, take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes, I will, baby baby I promise to**_

_**Yes I will, give you everything you need**_

_**And someday start a family with you**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will**_

_**Yes I will, I promise you**_

_**Everything's gonna be alright**_

_**It's gonna be alright**_

_**I will**_

  


A/n- aww! I loved this song, and I thought it would be great for this. ^_^ Hope you liked!


End file.
